Short Infinity: Lost Memories
by i-is-monstarr-RAWR
Summary: The Doctor runs into Seer, a woman named after her gift or in her words, a curse. Read as The 11th Doctor, Seer Cross, Amy Pond, and Rory Williams go through different adventures together in the TARDIS. Rated T just in case. DoctorXOC?


**A** man wearing a bow-tie walked down the bustling roads of Grovelia, bumping into numerous people and aliens. A young woman ran right in front of him, then abruptly stopping and gave him a double take. She smiled slightly and took his hand. The woman gazed behind to see guards clumsily running after her, the man looked back as well then glancing at her questioningly. She grinned and said one word. "Run."

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>s the duo ran, the woman called to him. "Long time no see my friend!" The man stared at her confusingly. "What do you mean? I don't even know you." This seemed to shock the woman. "I… I see. Well good sir, I must have taken you for somebody else. The names' Seer Cross, yours?" Seer asked. "The Doctor. I have to admit you don't hear the name Seer every day."The Doctor stated. "Oh yeah? Well you don't hear a rank for a name everyday!" She teased, he only smiled. "So Miss Seer Cross, why are you running?" The Doctor asked. "You mean why are _we_ running, right Doctor?" She asked skeptically. Before he could reply she answered his question. "I'm running because I just did something adventurous but horribly wrong in others eyes." Seer turned swiftly into a narrow alley. "And what's that?" She stopped for a moment, only turning slightly towards the Doctor. She seemed to be hesitating on whether or not she should tell him.

"Over there!" A guard's voice yelled out, obviously spotting them, Seer 'tsk'ed and starting running again dragging The Doctor with her. "Do you have any place we could hide?" She mumbled loud enough for him to hear. The Doctor seemed to be pondering on what he should do. "Only if you tell me what you've done."

Seer growled in annoyance. "Fine but only after we're safe." The Doctor agreed and leaded her to his TARDIS, quickly entering bringing Seer with him. "Is there something you realize?" he asked a grin playing on his face. "It's a Time and Relative Dimension in Space, In short a TARDIS." And at the same time the Doctor said "It's bigger on the inside." The two stared at each other, Seer had a smirk on her face and The Doctor was dumbstruck. "Oh yeah, bigger on the inside, _Very_ impressive Doctor. I'm guessing this is yours. And that makes you one of the last Time Lords."

* * *

><p>"How do you know that?" The Doctor demanded. He had just only realized how smart this woman was. "You know curiosity killed the cat." Seer pointed out. He scowled. "But satisfaction brought it back. So tell me, if you won't answer my earlier question, what <em>were<em> you doing?"

"I was practicing the art of foresight. It's considered a taboo here." Seer explained as the Doctor leaned on the control panel. "That's impossible, the future changes." He disagreed. "I know, I don't just get one dream for eternity." He raised an eyebrow at this. "Dream?" Seer chuckled under her breath. "Yes, dream. I'm a Dream Seer. I see the future in my dreams and can also do a variety of things, I suppose it suits my name…" The Doctor turned around and faced all the controls of his dear TARDIS. "A gift you were born with?" He asked. There was a pause. "No, not a gift but a terrible curse." And before The Doctor could ask why, two humans came down the stairs.

"Doctor, the movie room's-" the ginger girl started until she spotted Seer. "Umm, Doctor. Who's she?" the female asked him in a hushed tone. "Hmm? Oh that's Seer, Seer Cross." He stated. While the Doctor explained who she was, Seer had walked up to the male and softly touched his face which immediately tensed up. Her eyes glossed over as she whispered loud enough for the Doctor and the ginger to hear. "The boy who waited, the Roman, your name is Rory Williams." Seer stood back and removed her hands. Her eyes were normal and she smiled at Rory. "I'm sorry if I scared you. It's a thing that just seems to happen." she clarified. Rory felt at ease with her and smiled as well. "Don't worry about it." the ginger, whose name was Amy, was very irritated with the warm aura around the two. She coughed. "Rory." He looked towards her. "Oh! Right, sorry." he stood next to her as the Doctor grinned, forming an idea in his head. No one noticed the mad man in a box playing with the controls, sending them somewhere in space and time.

"What are you doing, Doctor?" Seer asked. "Going somewhere in Space and Time, not that you're really surprised. Bet you already know where we're heading." He stated bluntly not looking at her. She only smiled. And here my readers, begins the Journey of Short Infinity

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Hello Readers/Reviewers! This is my first story on fanfiction and I just recently started wrtigin so I suppose I'm a bit rusty. Please don't flame beause no one likes flames. I suppose I won't be able to do anything about flames because that's just the human mind =_= but if you can, please refrain from doing so. If you have any problems with the grammer, spelling, or how fast the story is going, please either PM me or review, they help! I'll try my best to make my stories easy to understand and try to not include ANs ^_^!**

**Thanks,**

**i-is-mostarr-RAWR**


End file.
